


Remain Still so that I may Appraise

by Ziven



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziven/pseuds/Ziven
Summary: A raunchy poem composed by an Elf, on a whim.





	1. The Original Poem

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem occurring under an odd circumstance, so I'm going to leave the explanation here, and the poem below. There will, oddly enough, be a second chapter to this containing another version of this poem. I appreciate the patience of those interested in understanding the circumstances behind the creation of this work. Thank you.
> 
> This poem was the result of completing a prompt for an RP, wherein characters are asked to speak in their native language. One of my characters (an Elf) was asked to compose a poem in this language, and provide a rough translation of said poem. As an exercise, I was interested in figuring out how my character's translation into [an English equivalent] would differ from a more polished translation of the work by an actual linguist, based on how some other works have been translated into English from various languages, cultural languages, etc. There is usually an difference between the raw translation and words that carry modern relevance in translation, especially because word "equivalents" can carry different contexts, etc.
> 
> As such, I would like to note here that the 'original' version of this poem has footnotes that are similar to what a translator might add to give context to a self [author] translated poem. I strongly recommend you read the end notes.
> 
> With all that said, here it is. The "official" version will follow in the next chapter.

Remain still so that I may appraise¹ ²:  
In my favored state you are an instrument. Today  
I will not dress³ you in your case.

Delicate keys⁴ run along the sun's descent⁵;  
and speak when I command with skilled⁶ fingers.

You perform⁷ with divinity⁸.  
I perform⁹ you.

Elsewhere you are a lyre, with strings for me to pluck¹⁰. Elsewhere, you are a drum. Elsewhere, you are mine.

Bend; let me bend you.

I must tune every surface  
to my liking¹¹; I must see my reflection in you¹².

Today you will again be mine. I will sell you to myself  
and you will sound like new.  
And so I will learn you again: all notes, all songs, and all things¹³.  
And we will compose new hymns.


	2. The Translation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an alternative version of the poem found in chapter one. If you've no clue what I'm talking about, hit that "Previous" button for the explanation. Otherwise, continue below.
> 
> Originally, this translation was a request from someone who wondered if the metaphors indicated by the footnotes for the "original" poem would become more clear. That was how I became curious about the concept of a translation and how it would be phrased. Please, let me know what you think! 
> 
> Without further ado, here is the "translated" poem.

Stay still so that I can admire you:  
You are my favorite instrument. Today  
I won't hide you inside your case.

The columns of your spine are dainty piano keys;  
and when I command with deft fingers, you sing.

You play exquisitely.  
I've memorized your song.

In another place else you are a lyre, with strings for me to pluck. In another place, you are a drum. In another place, you are mine.

Bend; let me mold you.

I will tune every surface  
to perfection; We are a bonded pair.

You will be mine again today. I will gift you to myself  
and you will be new.  
So I will learn to play you again: every note, every song, and we will be in harmony.  
And we will compose new music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which version do you like better? How do you feel I did as a "translation" of the concepts asserted by the "author" in the first work. I do study language so I'm not a completely lacking knowledge in this field, but I am always looking for concrit if you have suggestions that might be helpful.

**Author's Note:**

> Footnotes:
> 
> ¹ A word similar to "admire". It implies the subject is valuable.  
> ² The entire phrase has romantic connotations.  
> ³ A turn of phrase. Dev is trying to make the "case" metaphor obvious as hell.  
> ⁴ A word used in association only with instruments. In this case, a metaphor for a spine.  
> ⁵ A popular phrase for the curve of a person's back.  
> ⁶ Implying proficiency learned specifically through repetition and practice, perhaps by someone not naturally gifted.  
> ⁷ This verb is typically used strictly with instruments; the equivalent of "play".  
> ⁸ similar to "exquisitely", "magnificently", etc., implying the gods have bestowed talent.  
> ⁹ A different connotation for perform, specifically for oral delivery. Similar to "sing" or "recite".  
> ¹⁰ Associated with the act of defiling something and uncouth behavior and motives.  
> ¹¹ In most places, this would be translated as "perfection"  
> ¹² An old phrase referring to something like a soulmate, an extremely close friend, someone you are likely bonded to for life. It suggests a deeply close connection, though not necessarily romantic.  
> ¹³ A play on words: "all things" is, in a religious context, a phrase related to the concept of "harmony". One context for "harmony" relates to orgasms in salacious literature.


End file.
